The present invention relates in general to faux wood building materials, and more particularly, to building materials formed from synthetic polymer materials having an appearance which simulate natural woods.
Natural wood, due to its strength and aesthetic characteristics has been used in the construction of various products for both indoor and outdoor application. For example, wood such as oak, maple and pine have been used for indoor cabinetry, flooring material, furniture products and other items. Cedar and teak have found applications for patio furniture for both indoor and outdoor use. Natural wood is a versatile product that has extensive applications for construction of fences, sheds, decking material, indoor/outdoor furniture, railings and numerous other products.
Natural wood is a highly desirable building material for various products due to its richness. However, some woods are less suitable for certain products and use in outdoor environments which are subject to wet conditions. For example, teak and cedar are commonly used for outdoor furniture due to their weather resistance characteristics. However, even these wood products are susceptible to discoloration, splitting and other effects caused by the outdoor environment. In addition, woods like teak are expensive and are environmentally protected in certain regions.
Various synthetic polymers have been extruded or molded into flat boards for use in the construction of outdoor furniture, such as Adirondack chairs, picnic tables, picnic benches and other outdoor products. However, the constructions of these products from synthetic polymer material evidences a synthetic plastic look which is less attractive compared to natural wood materials.
There is therefore a need for the construction of synthetic plastic material which simulates natural wood to provide the richness and desirable aesthetic characteristics of wood products.